This invention is directed to a system and method for secure document processing. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for secure document processing wherein a user has the ability to confidentially generate or print a document without generating a log entry or other information related to the document.
Typically document processing devices, such as multifunctional peripherals, have the ability to generate documents confidentially or securely. The user selects a private document generation or print option via any suitable means in addition to a personal identification number associated with the document to be printed. Once the document processing device has prepared the document for printing, the user then inputs the personal identification number via any suitable means and the document is then printed. Although the document will only be printed if the user provides the appropriate personal identification number, the document processing device will still log the print job. The log of the document processing device will include the user's name and the printed documents name. There is a need for a system and method which allows for secure document processing and does not generate log information related to such processing.
The subject invention remedies the afore-noted problems and provides a mechanism which allows for secure document processing which does not generate information about the user or the document generated.